


拥抱

by lightsaber233



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, Sex with transgender, Transgender kai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 依旧是以新广告为灵感的创作涉及transgener（手术完成者）的描写
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	拥抱

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是以新广告为灵感的创作  
> 涉及transgener（手术完成者）的描写

金钟仁从一开始就知道黄旭熙会成为兄弟会里最受欢迎的男孩，但他还是答应了做他的约会对象。V在学校里呼风唤雨，拥有旁人无法想象的特权和资源，唯一的规矩是要喜新厌旧、挑战自我。而像他这样的人，要获得爱总是更加困难一些。起初金钟仁也只是抱着玩一玩的心态，所谓今朝有酒今朝醉，只要感觉到一点儿伤害的时候就离开。然而事情是如何一步一步突破他划下的界限的呢？黄旭熙已经进到他的公寓里来了，现在，此刻，他正撑在他的身上。

金钟仁未曾有过这样的感觉，好像还能看到迪斯科球折射到墙面上的光斑。他快要晕掉了，真不知道派对上的酒水兑了些什么东西。一边是像刚才那地方一样咚咚咚咚的心跳，一边是清清楚楚认知着一切的大脑。黄旭熙只是在高处看着他而已，为什么他已经感觉自己被点燃。紧绷的漂亮裙子再也包不住这个崭新躯体的欲望了，金钟仁不顾一切地仰起上身，黄旭熙的胸膛如同他想象的一般滚烫。他似乎是为了这个才和他在一起的，为了一个坚定的、充满力量的拥抱。还有那双眼睛，看过来的时候仿佛世界上再也没有其他人存在的目光。黄旭熙又开始吻他，灼热的气息乱七八糟地抚弄着他的脸庞，于是即使要暴露在那群人的指指点点之下也无所谓了，腻了之后会被抛弃也无所谓了。金钟仁拼了命似的抓着那件领口大敞的蓝色丝绒衫，就像一条溺水的鱼一般掠夺着他的味道。甚至忘了摘下覆盖了整条手臂的蕾丝手套。这一层纱线仿佛就是阻隔他们的最后的屏障，黄旭熙不停地在他的掌心磨蹭着自己的侧脸，将他的双手搭在自己的颈后。

这个动作让两人之间的距离更进一步，而且就像是上了一把锁，无论如何金钟仁都不会主动放开。黄旭熙游走于他的身体，裙子的拉链被用门牙全部拉开。然后是肩胛骨下方精巧的扣子，小小的乳房因此从柔软的衣料中解放出来，微微颤动的时候是一道圆润柔软的曲线。金钟仁被翻了回来，两条手臂的禁锢让他成为了一个能够为所欲为的姿势。火热的嘴唇叼住了小小的、染成粉红色的乳头，之后那些很长很长的手指代替了它，包裹了它。金钟仁觉得自己完全被黄旭熙抓在了手里，揉搓也好，收拢也好，他再也没办法自如而平稳地呼吸。急切的吻一路向着剧烈起伏的腹部进发，支起的两腿迎来了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。黄旭熙的头发蹭得他很痒，金钟仁猛地惊醒过来，所幸遮掩下身的蕾丝内裤尚未被褪下。酒精和爱抚所带来的迷乱抵不过长久以来的恐惧，金钟仁勉力撑起来，这一下才发现自己的身上早已布满了细密的汗，连眼睛都是湿的。今晚他们玩得太开心，太疯狂了。这一刻或许就是最后。金钟仁几乎不能很好地说话，但黄旭熙停下了动作，那种耐心的神情给了他勇气。他的嘴唇颜色很深，习惯微微张开着，金钟仁总是忍不住盯着看。就是这个令他想象了无数次的嘴唇开始凑过来轻轻柔柔地触碰他的脸庞，哄小孩一般，最后还情不自禁一般咬了一口他的鼻子。黄旭熙在兄弟会里想要什么都会有，可他竟然会这样小心翼翼地尝着自己，跟一点一点地舔一颗珍贵的糖果似的，金钟仁忽然不太害怕手术以及康复期时的那种痛楚了。

他拉过黄旭熙的手，和他的一起盖在完全改变了的那个地方。他差点听不见自己的声音，“你……真的想要吗？”

金钟仁从来没有隐瞒过自己的事情。早在第一次约会之前，他告诉黄旭熙自己在大学一年级的时候还是一个男孩，而现在不是。叶公好龙是金钟仁最有体会的典故，不过黄旭熙未曾表现出什么。他还没有完全地见过。他的呼吸正随着金钟仁带他勾起那层薄薄的布料而变得粗重，接着连声音都变得沙哑起来，仿佛再也无法忍耐。

“我想要你。全部。我想要进去。”

金钟仁用力地眨了眨眼，终于任由他脱下了最后一层遮盖。男性的生殖器官已经被移除，手术改造出来的小口带着浅浅的粉色，如同少女一般，令人难以想象它是如何变成这个样子的。那里能够被进入，但即使再欲情难耐，都不可能分泌出润滑的液体。

金钟仁含着黄旭熙的手指将整根润湿，之后引着他来到了那个地方，浅浅地刺进去。勃起的阴茎挨蹭着他的小腿，那样的尺寸或许连他的嘴巴都没办法完全含住。金钟仁遏制着身体将被打开的恐惧，“你……你要小心一点……我很脆弱……”

从刚才起金钟仁就一直观察着黄旭熙的反应，男孩就此被吓跑的画面他不是没有想象过。像他这样的男孩子，其实根本没必要同自己玩什么爱情游戏。曾几何时，这个身体连他自己都不爱。他们的约会到这里就可以了，他可以重新穿好衣服，理好齐肩的黑发，用别的方式帮黄旭熙弄出来。然而黄旭熙长久地凝视着那个地方，感受到细嫩的内侧之后猛地屏住了呼吸。有好几秒，他就像是僵硬了一般不敢有任何动作。之后金钟仁听见他低低地唤了一声自己的名字，用更加低哑、颤抖的声音问他是不是很疼。他把手抽了出来，同他的十指相扣。仍然是那些迫切的、一路往下的吻，金钟仁从巨大的诧异中反应过来的时候，黄旭熙伸出了舌头舔弄着那个被创造出来的地方。

“等、等一下！”

无论是出于何种目的的追求，黄旭熙都不用做到这个地步。金钟仁条件反射一般想要推开腿间的脑袋，或是夹紧他，让他停下来，但刺穿脊柱一般的快感让他根本使不出任何力气。医生跟他说过手术之后那里依然会是享乐的地方，金钟仁却想象不到这种感觉是如此强烈。一些是初尝禁果的羞耻，一些是对宠爱的难以置信，泪水瞬间模糊了他的双眼，脑中只剩下了一阵又一阵巨大的轰鸣声。黄旭熙是如何看待他最脆弱的一面的？他就像是着了迷一样流连于那个曾让金钟仁渴望了二十年的地方，这一刻仿佛一切纠结和痛苦都找到了归宿。他是这样的温柔，带着一丝隐忍的心痛，于是金钟仁愿意用任何方式满足黄旭熙的欲望。他愿意永远对他敞开自己，眼前的黄旭熙却只是在他快要受不了的时候用力将他拉近一些，舌头更加深入一些。他将他舔得湿透了，到最后两腿之间全都是水，金钟仁错觉自己能够像是女人一样潮吹。

他的腿根控制不住地抽搐着，小腹绷紧得像是下一秒就会撕裂。重新抬起头来的黄旭熙带着一种满足又愉快的神情。他是如此帅气，金钟仁怀疑自己的心跳漏了一拍，而且以后再也不能从黄旭熙的身上移开眼睛。他迫不及待地将黄旭熙拉向自己，要和他接吻，要他的拥抱。终于获得些许自由的手迫不及待地探向黄旭熙下身，这个比他小上几岁的男人是如何忍受已经到了这种地步的欲望呢？他应该立刻刺穿自己，进到他的身体里去。他想要的一切都应该得到。到了这时，黄旭熙竟然还是有所顾忌的那一个。金钟仁将腿分开得不能再分开，引导着男人的阴茎来到了那个已经被好好对待过的地方，一抽一抽的肌肉用尽全力想要把他吞进去。黄旭熙低垂的目光落在他的脸上，眼底的凶狠和渴望让金钟仁兴奋地震颤。他抓住黄旭熙的肩膀，后者在他的侧脸落下一个吻，就像是要让他永远不会忘记一般，用力地融入了这个曾经如此迷惑、痛苦的身体。

金钟仁还是感觉到了痛，但快感和满足要比那多得多。这是黄旭熙第一次来他的公寓，当晚他就在这里住了下来。金钟仁希望他能永远留下来，而黄旭熙满怀愧疚地给他闯进去的地方擦了药，变得比之前还要小心。太冲动了，怎么会跟一个毛头小子一样控制不住。黄旭熙一边念叨一边可怜兮兮地望过来，那里还在勃起，却怎么都不愿用这种方式继续下去了。金钟仁开始思考一直以来是不是他自己有偏见。熄灯了，房间仅剩一片黑暗，黄旭熙轻轻地嗅着他的发丝。他的身体发凉，这是忍耐的结果。他很真诚，很珍惜，这一点，无论他是不是最受欢迎的男孩，好像都不会改变。现在金钟仁知道他和别人是不一样的了。今晚或许会难以入眠，金钟仁转过身，黄旭熙迷迷糊糊地应着他的话。他还答应陪他一起去看那个很难看懂的展览。金钟仁仰头蹭了蹭他的下巴，黄旭熙的手一直搭在他的腰上，即使睡着了，依然要将脆弱的他护在自己的怀抱。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始是想写一个畅快（短）的肉，下笔不知道为何就冒出了许多设定。可是这些设定又好像没办法短短地写，最后就全都砍掉了。不过有些我还是很喜欢，特意补充一个，让大家的脑补（？）更丰富一些。
> 
> “金钟仁很早就做好了计划，但频繁的关注和猎奇的目光还是让他搬到了校外。家里给他买了这套占据楼顶两层的公寓，那个无数女孩梦想的步入式衣橱却是他亲自改造。衣橱里放满了自他有记忆以来就一直喜欢的裙子，那些根尖伶仃的鞋，甚至还有一个专门收纳漂亮睡衣的房间。他透过镜面反射打量着自己修至齐肩的黑色直发，身旁黄旭熙高大的身影和这些东西才是真的一点儿也不合。他会出现在这里，是因为自己。应该是的吧，哪怕他是为了向他们炫耀自己有多大胆，又有多么能耐。金钟仁原谅他的私心，事实上他愿意为了让黄旭熙留在身边而付出一些代价。他往下勾住黄旭熙的指尖，唯独这个时候他们显示出了一些有着性别不同的差异。黄旭熙有一双大得惊人的手，完完整整地包住他的时候，他们就像是学校里最普通的男女恋人。金钟仁让他别假装对这些感兴趣了。于是他们回到了床上，而金钟仁还戴着那双特意向他展示的蕾丝手套，食指套着一个镶了粉钻的戒指。床头的矮桌放着马天尼，金钟仁端起杯子，用另一条手臂优柔地撑着后仰的身体，像一只摇摇欲坠的花瓶。他极为瘦削，不知是药物的副作用还是有意保持。不过这一切都让他成为了一个高挑又漂亮的女孩子。黄旭熙慢慢地挨着他的小腿坐了下来，那两只手只是撑在床边。他的眼睛一直黏在金钟仁的身上。”
> 
> 因为是初稿我就不分段了，每次整合段落对于大段思考为主的我来说简直就是折磨……韵律感和节奏都像是强行打断了一样TT
> 
> 另外这里的卡是Take Over the Moon里的蓝丝绒衫卡
> 
> 写《手》的时候对于“他”和“她”的运用经过了很谨慎的考虑，毕竟那篇的钟仁和小妮的确不同的性别。到了这篇则是全都用“他”代替了，一来是因为“她”和钟仁的名字契合在一起难免有错乱之感，二来我个人也想尝试弱化一下“他”字所带有的性别特征。这篇里的钟仁从头到尾都是女孩子><写着写着其实自己觉得有点bt，特别是某一部分我感觉好像会很疼。不过这样的情节也是有可能在现实中发生的，所以我就没有再纠结了。


End file.
